The disclosure relates generally to a method and system for monitoring fiber optic cable strain and more particularly to roadway optical fiber cable strain. Strain within an optical fiber can be measured by measuring the change in a transmission property of a signal along the optical fiber (e.g., the Brillouin scattering of the fiber). The measured strain can be related to bulk strain experienced by the cable.